


Mein Herz Brennt

by hemimetabolism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, UshiOi Week, leave me alone, rivals gone lovers jk lmao still rivals, self-indulgent god damn smut, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemimetabolism/pseuds/hemimetabolism
Summary: “But…” Oikawa glanced down at him, raising a brow. “If you wanna fuck me once and get it out of your system, then, by all means.”





	Mein Herz Brennt

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED SOME USHIOI SHOWER SMUT ok thank you and good bye
> 
> I blame everything on this fanart  
> http://hingdoong.tumblr.com/post/156127227181/knee-suppoter
> 
> (English is not my first language I’m gomen)

After a long days worth of training matches, followed by their own regime of a 100 serves, it was only natural that Ushijima and Oikawa would be the last pair left to shower and change before it was time to call it a night.

Oikawa knew more than well that Ushijima had waited around for a little longer than necessary, for what reason, he wasn’t quite sure, as the Shiratorizawa ace hadn’t approached him on court nor in the changing room. There had been a moment of hesitation, where Oikawa had been sure the other was about to speak, but the moment had passed, and Ushijima had left to shower ahead of him while Oikawa had remained a little longer, in need of working on stretching his bad knee that had been acting up.

As the facility housed all the Miyagi teams for the weekend, the “shower room” was more of a small sento, with a small pool in one end of the room — the pool unfortunately already taken over by Ushijima as Oikawa entered.

Oikawa glanced at him, the small white towel around his waist the one thing covering him up. He raised a brow as he noticed Ushijima staring back at him, shamelessly so, as he always seemed to be doing as of late.

“So this is why you waited around, huh?” Oikawa said in his usual amused tone of voice. “Hoping to get a glimpse of this?” He snickered as he turned his back towards the other and dropped the towel around his hips, extravagant as he were, watching over his shoulder with an amused smirk how Ushijima’s lips parted, just barely. It was as much of a reaction he could hope to get from the tall giant who could think of nothing but volleyball to save his life.

Oikawa knew he was handsome, and he cared very little about who got a full view of his body. This all was just an inside joke between him and Iwaizumi anyway, as his trusted wing spiker had begun to notice more and more how Ushijima had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Oikawa on the court — and anywhere else for that matter. He couldn’t wait to fuel Iwaizumi’s theories of Ushijima’s fiercely burning love for Oikawa with this little incident.

Not only had the other done an extra 24 serves in what Oikawa could only believe was an attempt to make their practise end at the same time (yes, Oikawa was petty to the point of having counted them), now he was also dead staring at him in the shower...? Iwaizumi would cry with laughter.

Oikawa, secretly pleased with the fact that he’d dumbfounded the other to the point of no reply, went in under the warm ray of water. He moaned softly at the feel of it running down sore muscles as he dragged his hands through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face. He faced the stream with a smile still lingering on his lips, enjoying feeling the aftermath of today's workout be washed away.

As he began to wash his body however, he couldn’t help but to feel strangely… watched.

Turning a little, he glanced back at Ushijima only to notice (not very surprisingly by now) that the other was still staring at him.

“Tsk.” Oikawa clicked his tongue and turned around somewhat. “Are you just gonna stare at me forever or are you actually gonna tell me what it is you want?” He pushed, not wanting to drop his nonchalant act but also wanting to be able to wash his goddamn ass without his number one rival staring holes into his back.

To Oikawa’s surprise, Ushijima didn’t just look away and apologize, instead the wing spiker stood up, the small towel around his waist soaking wet barely covering anything almost falling off as he did.

Just almost.

“Uh—” Oikawa wanted to say something as Ushijima began his approach towards him, but all snide remarks he’d thought up got caught in his throat as his eyes took in the others body without clothes on. It was a sight to behold, those thick thighs and his godlike shoulders, all wet and glistening in the dim lights in there. The others face was as unreadable as ever, his eyes sharp and completely targeted in on Oikawa, making him feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh god,” He whispered to himself, not sure what the hell he’d gotten himself into, or why the hell he was even staring at Ushijima and quite liking the way he looked like this, more or less naked. “Not good.”

“Oikawa.”

The taller man spoke in his trademark obnoxiously deep voice, sending unwanted shivers down Oikawa’s spine. Oikawa began to back away from the other approaching, but before he knew it, his back met with the wall at the same time Ushijima slammed his hand onto the wall by his head, dark brown eyes staring intensely into his own.

“S-seriously?” Oikawa sputtered. “Kabedon?!” He tried, not wanting to seem thrown off guard by the sudden closeness. “You need to stop reading all that shojo manga, it’s not very becoming—”

“Will you be quiet for a moment?”

Oikawa pursed his lips as the other spoke, his brows furrowing as he glared back at him. He’d be damned if he’d let the other see him caught off guard. “Haah?!” He said, raising his chin up in an attempt to seem taller, annoyed with himself for the nervous feeling that had begun to fill his gut. The others presence was overwhelming, not only on the court but especially when up close, and Oikawa wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. Not that he’d let that show, anyway.

“Why do you despise me so much?” Ushijima asked, his voice flat and his eyes as sharp as ever. “I’ve only ever been respectful of you.”

Oikawa’s facial expression immediately changed, and he clenched his teeth. “Respectful?!” He laughed, dryly. “Calling my choices a mistake and my teammates weak, I hardly believe that counts as respectful.” He more or less growled, stretching his shoulders back, eyes never once leaving the tallers.

For a moment, Ushijima looked almost surprised, or well, what Oikawa could only believe to be Ushijima’s version of surprise.

“I only stated what I learned through playing against you… It was no personal opinion of mine.” Ushijima said after a little while, eyes still on the setter. “I still believe you belong on a team with me. Your ace is not worthy of you.”

“How dare—”

“Iwaizumi is a strong spiker, but there are many areas in which he lacks. You know this as well as I do.”

Oikawa glared at the other, angry at the fact that he was right, angry at the fact that Ushijima knew he was right. “Leave it.” He warned, not about to let Ushijima talk down on Iwaizumi.

“Fine.” Ushijima said.

Oikawa again clicked his tongue, his annoyance far from settled as the other seemed completely unable to realize what he’d said that was so wrong.

“Why do you care anyway?” Oikawa said, challenging the taller man. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you watch me…” He said, narrowing his eyes. “It’s weird. Even for you.”

“Well... You are quite mesmerizing to watch.” Ushijima said, flatly, as if he was talking about the weather. “Both on the court and off.”

“That’s… What!?” Oikawa stuttered, suddenly very aware that Ushijima was moving closer, his presence overwhelming. Oikawa was by no means a small guy, his build strong and tall, but with Ushijima towering above him just inches away he felt strangely small for the first time in his life. “What are you saying?!” Oikawa spat.

“I want you as my partner.” Ushijima said vaguely, his free hand coming to rest on Oikawa’s naked waist, causing a sharp breath to leave the setters lips.

“Partner?” Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh as he shoved Ushijima’s hand off of himself. “Don’t make me la-” Before he could finish the sentence, his wrist was grabbed and shoved back against the wall, Ushijima moving closer, his thigh brushing up against Oikawa’s.

Oikawa swallowed, eyes flickering back up to the tallers. “I’ll never be your partner.” He said lowly, eyes narrowing as he watched him, though despite the words leaving his lips, Oikawa felt strangely aroused by the entire thing. Ushijima was gorgeous, handsome, even more so up close, and while Oikawa had answered he’d let the other have his way with him at a truth or dare a few months back, getting along, or playing on the same side of the net, was something that interested Oikawa extremely little.

“Why?” Ushijima pushed, gripping tighter onto his wrist, his hand traveling higher until his hand found Oikawa’s, making his eyes widen in surprise. “I would never fail you like Iwaizumi does. Don’t you want to win?”

“Don’t you dare bring up Iwaizumi to me ever again.” Oikawa growled.

“Fine.” Ushijima said yet again, eyes still on Oikawas. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”  

Oikawa stared at their hands locked together pressed to the wall by the side of his face, dumbstruck. Was this all some bizarre, fucked up dream?

“It’s simple,” Oikawa said calmly. “I can’t stand you. I can’t stand how you rely on _your_ strength without a care in the world for your team. I can’t stand that the only reason you want me on your team is to make _you_ better. You’re selfish and it’s like you don’t even see it.” He said, his free hand coming to grip a tight hold of the back of Ushijima’s short hair. “You piss me off. Playing a team sport so selfishly…”

Ushijima fell silent for a while, his grip on Oikawas hand tightening, fingers nestling with Oikawas unresponsive ones despite the verbal beating he was taking. Oikawa could almost taste the small crack his words had caused in that otherwise unyielding confidence, and it made his heart beat faster, the surprise of seeing his words getting through to someone as unbreakable as Ushijima.

“You’re not wrong.” The other said, a flash of what must’ve been anger flashing by brown eyes, though Oikawa could tell that for once, it wasn’t a statement said with confidence. “But I do not agree that prioritizing personal growth is a bad thing.”

Oikawa smiled sweetly, biting his own bottom lip teasingly as he pushed his body closer towards the others. “Is that so?” He said in a sweet voice, disinterest obvious. “Look, Ushiwaka...” He said, leaning his head to the side. “You and I will never be partners.” He smirked, very much aware of the growing bulge hiding behind Ushijima’s little excuse of a towel.

It seemed even Ushijima had a weak point, that point being Oikawa.

“But…” Oikawa glanced down, raising a brow. “If you wanna fuck me once and get it out of your system, then, by all means.” Oikawa looked back up at the other, eyes half-lidded and inviting. “I’m not one to turn down a good lay.” Oikawa snickered a little at his own words, smirking a little. “If you think you’re any good, that is.”

It was as much an invitation as it was a challenge. If Iwaizumi’s ridiculous theories were proven true, if Ushijima craved him to a degree that surpassed being partners on the court, Oikawa found sick pleasure in knowing he could give him what he wanted, only to rip it right out of his hands later on.

“Are you making fun of me?” Ushijima asked, a soft breath torn from his lips as Oikawa pressed his thigh in between his legs and up against his erection. “I do not wish to be attracted to you in this way…” He admitted, and Oikawa couldn’t help but to find it strangely cute.. this little.. confession or whatever it was.

“Hmm..? No, it can’t be helped. It’s _me_ we’re talking about.” Oikawa stated simply, a hand sliding down the others torso, tugging gently at the towel to remove it. The white towel fell to the ground, revealing Ushijima’s already erect cock.

“Huh, not bad…” Oikawa said, a barely noticeable smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he wrapped long fingers around the thick shaft, the water still raining down on them making it all slick and nice as he slowly began to work on him, unabashed. “Nothing I can’t handle though.” He said with feigned confidence, playful eyes coming back to watch Ushijima’s stern facade begin to fall apart in front of his eyes. It was terribly arousing to pick a power house apart like this. Oikawa would be lying if he were to say he hadn’t imagined it before, Ushijima crumbling to pieces at his command.

Ushijima might beat him on the court, in pure strength and ability to take points, but this, this was Oikawa’s territory to rule. Ushijima was finally at his mercy.

Ushijima said nothing in return, his head falling forward as he was touched, a soft pant leaving his lips. “Oikawa…” He breathed, lips brushing against the setters wet cheek, Oikawa terribly aware of the feel of his breath against his ear and the way his short hair tickled his eyebrow. Ushijima again moved his hand to Oikawa’s waist, gripping a tight hold. This time Oikawa didn’t push him away.

“Mhm..?” Oikawa purred, trying not to sound too turned on by the feel of having the spikers obnoxiously large hands on his body, knowing the strength they packed, but it was quickly making itself known.

“You’re enjoying this too?” Ushijima asked, and Oikawa glanced at him only to see the taller looking down between them. “I want to touch you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes before letting go of the others cock, instead gripping a tight hold of his hips as he pressed their groins together. “For gods sake, Ushiwaka,” He hissed. “Fucking take control will you?” He said, pressing into him as he leaned up closer. “You’re completely ruining my fantasy of you...” Oikawa drawled, putting up his most bored looking front to urge the other into taking control of the situation Oikawa was only pretending to give up.

“You’ve fantasized of me?” Ushijima, momentarily, looked almost hopeful as he looked back at Oikawa.

Oikawa just smacked his tongue again, a warning for Ushijima not to push it.

At the ‘response’, something seemed to snap inside Ushijima, a flash before his eyes if you will, and before Oikawa knew it the tallers lips were on his own, a strange force behind the kiss he’d never quite experienced before. It was gentle, but determined, like a diamond in the rough. It was definitely not Ushijima’s first kiss or anything, Oikawa could tell that much, and he couldn’t help but to let out a soft moan slip from his lips.

He found himself wondering about how many others Ushijima had been with. He couldn’t quite picture it, Ushijima hooking up with anyone… but then again here he was getting felt up by him.

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Ushijima’s tongue push against his lips, demanding entrance that Oikawa quite willingly gave him, the wet muscle beginning to massage his own as the kiss deepened.  

 _Fuck_ , Oikawa thought, as he confirmed to himself that Ushijima indeed packed some mean power in this area as well.

As they parted, Oikawa panted softly, the hand in Ushijimas hair sliding down to his neck, long fingers wrapping around his throat as he gave it a playful squeeze.

“You’ve been with a man before, haven’t you?” He asked, smirking coyly back at the taller, fingers tightening their grip.

Ushijima stretched his neck, allowing the stunning setter in front of him to do with him as he pleased. Oikawa wasn’t wrong. Off the court Ushijima found himself powerless to Oikawa. “Yes.” He said, as always honest and with little to hide.

“Haa…” Oikawa said, tilting his head some as he pouted. “So I don’t get to be your first?”

“Have you?”

Oikawa was surprised as the other spoke up. He felt it was quite obvious at this point — but then again obvious _things_ didn’t seem to register with Ushijima. “Duh.”

“Hm.” The taller said, gripping a hold of Oikawa’s wrist and shoving it back against the wall. “I guess I’m not surprised. You’re very beautiful.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and an unwanted blush spread on his cheeks at the sudden compliment. “You can’t just say something like that!” He spat.

“Why not?” The other spoke quietly, already leaning in close yet again, eyes mesmerized by Oikawa’s beautifully arched lips.

“You.. you just can’t! Shittyjima!”

Oikawa was struggling to the point he was borrowing insults from Iwaizumi. How embarrassing.

Before Oikawa could speak again he was silenced by Ushijima claiming his lips once more, the intensity of the kiss having leveled up quite a bit, proving to Oikawa that Ushijima was more than ready to take control of things from there.

Unable to resist him, Oikawa groaned as he finally gave in, wrapping his arms around the others neck, leg coming around the others defined hips to pull him in closer, their groins rubbing up against one another causing them both to moan into the kiss.

The more time that went by the more intense their kissing grew, eager hands traveling all over muscular bodies, exploring, touching, Ushijima roughly gripping at every curve of Oikawa’s body until Oikawa was practically begging for him to get started in preparing him.

It all happened too fast for Oikawa to register much of it, they found slick lotion from one of the racks packed with different soaps and what not, and in no time Ushijimas long fingers were massaging his hole, eventually disappearing inside of him. He was a panting mess by the time Ushijima was trying to get a third finger in, and Oikawa just slapped at Ushijima’s hand behind himself in frustration. “Fuck it,” He pants, eyes pleading as they stared back at the strong man in his hold. “Let’s just get on with it,” he whined.

“But—”

“ _Wakatoshi!”_

Ushijima blinked as Oikawa used his first name, but before he could do or say much about it Oikawa was dragging him over to the edge of the pool, situating himself so that Ushijima could just bend him straight over the edge and fuck him senseless if he so pleased.

“Hurry…” he breathes, bending over somewhat and pushing his ass into the air, Ushijima following close behind, hands never once leaving his waist the entire way there.

Ushijima hesitates for a moment, making Oikawa wonder if maybe he was contemplating calling it all off, but to Oikawa’s big surprise Ushijima’s grip just tightened as he lifts him onto the edge instead, flipping him around and pushing him down onto his back, knees pushed back to expose him.

“Haah..?” Oikawa snickered a little, watching the other curiously as he tried to get comfortable. “Someone prefers to watch?” Oikawa teased as he stretched out his toned upper body, knowing more than well how to move to make himself look the fantasy of any man or woman.

“I don't want to put unnecessary strain on your knee.” Ushijima said matter of factly, a hand sliding up along Oikawa’s slender thigh until he reached the body part in question, fingertips light as they danced over the bend, his lips brushed against it before placing a gentle kiss to his skin.

Oikawa’s eyes widened a little, and he had to look away, the annoyingly sincere look on Ushijima’s face combined with the thoughtfulness of his words making Oikawa feel out of place, almost undeserving of such a thing. He didn’t like being made to feel that way, not by Ushijima anyways.

“I’m not fragile, if that’s what you think.” He tried to bite back, but Ushijima merely hummed something that sounded like ‘ _I never said you were’_ in return, causing Oikawas curiosity to act up. He bit his lip as he looked back at him, the bigger man pressing up against Oikawa as he did, his cock coming to grind against the crease of his ass. His large hands were roaming, exploring, and Oikawa pushed his body into the touch, craving more of it.

 _That’s it, burn it into your memory._ He thought as he watched Ushijimas admiring expression. _You’ll never have me like this again._

“Come on...” Oikawa purred as he felt the tip of Ushijima slide against his hole. “I’m sick of waiting…”

Seemingly on the same page, Ushijima shifted a little, a hand sliding down between them to position himself. With one last glance up at Oikawa he began to push inside, eyes remaining on Oikawa’s as he did.

Oikawa, doing his best to seem unphased, had to work the best of his acting skills as Ushijima stretched him even further, a hot burning sensation filling his gut. He bit his lip and grimaced just barely, but it was enough for Ushijima to stop, only to receive a harsh slap by Oikawa on his upper arm. “Did I tell you to stop?” He hissed, arching a little into his hold as Ushijima placed his large hands on his waist. “Come on, give it to me...” He purred seductively, smiling sweetly through what pain he did feel, eyes a bit daunting as they looked up at the other.

Ushijima, at a loss of words at the beauty sprawled out beneath him ordering him around, continued according to the others wishes and pushed all the way inside in one go. Oikawa let out a mix between a cry and a moan at being so deliciously filled, and Ushijima had a hard time holding his own groan back as he did.

“God…” The wing spiker said quietly, underneath his breath, as he looked down onto where his cock was buried in Oikawas ass. He still had a hard time believing it was really happening.

“It’s pronounced Oikawa, you moron.” The setter retorted, wiggling his lower body just a little to adjust. Once he felt good, Oikawa pulled at the wing spikers lower arms until Ushijima began to move, the man pulling out all the way only to shove himself right back inside of the other.

Oikawa groaned, his vision blurring from the feeling of having someone so thick inside of himself. He’d been with a few big boys in the past, but nothing like this.

Not that Ushijima ever needed to know that.

It felt amazing. Oikawa hated that he loved every second of it. Every second of Ushijima groaning his name behind his breath, every second of watching how Ushijimas otherwise so steady hands were trembling because of him. He had Ushijima wrapped around his finger and it came with a high Oikawa had never felt before. Like he was taming a wild animal or something.

“Mm… Ushiwaka…” He purred, fingertips dancing over the spikers biceps, gripping gently, feeling the muscles up close for the first time. “Does it feel good?” He teases between soft moans and sighs as he’s fucked, Ushijima seeming more focused than he’s ever been before. “You’ve wanted this for some time, haven’t you?” 

“Yes…” the bigger man responds, hands moving Oikawas legs to rest over his own shoulders as he pushed even closer, forcing a yelp from Oikawas lips as suddenly the angle was just right.

“F-fuck, right there..” Oikawa said, brows furrowing as he arched his waist some to keep the position. “More, fuck,” he groaned. “Deeper, t-there”

There were drops of sweat beginning to trickle down Ushijimas forehead as he obeys every command of the other, his thrusts strong and deep, speed picking up by the second.

“Oikawa…” He breathes, already feeling himself closing in. “I don’t know if…” He says, not wanting to admit just how badly he already needed to cum.

“Not yet..!” Oikawa whined, but nonetheless snaked a hand down his body to grab a hold of his own erection, eyes sultry and lidded as they locked with Ushijima’s. There was a deep blush over his cheeks as their eyes met and Oikawa found it both endearing and amusing. Ushijima however, quickly looked away embarrassed.

“Don’t..” Oikawa said, lips parting as he stroked himself in time with Ushijimas strong thrusts. “Look at me.” He says, but Ushijima shook his head.

“No, if I look at your face I’ll…”

“Look at me!” Oikawa demands, and Ushijimas eyes turn back to meet with his. “Watch me when you cum,” Oikawa smirks, and he can tell immediately how the other begin to struggle, brows furrowing and teeth gritting, speed picking up even more as he slams into Oikawa’s spot over and over.

“That’s it,” Oikawa is breathless, a writhing mess, his brows furrowing. “Yes,” He moans, “Right the—“

Before Oikawa manages to finish the sentence Ushijima reaches his limit and cums hard, the force behind his last few thrusts as he emptied himself inside of Oikawa more than enough to bring the other to his orgasm.

Once Oikawa is satisfied, he lays there panting, cumcovered hand lazily dropping to his side. His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to bask in the tingly sensation that was inevitable after a real good orgasm.

“Ahhh…” Oikawa sighed contentedly, eyes opening just a little to look up at Ushijima. “Who would’ve known you’d be any good at anything other than volleyball.” He praised, kind as he were.

That’s when Ushijima did the absolute last thing Oikawa had ever imagined he would do — smile.

Nothing special, just a gentle one, barely there but more than visible over relaxed features. Oikawa couldn’t recall ever seeing the other like this, relaxed, content. The constant blank expression, or the intense concentration he sported during games, all of it nowhere to be found.

Oikawa found himself entranced.

Only momentarily, probably.

“I’m glad I was enough for your highness...” The taller, quite uncharacteristically so, joked back, before he carefully pulled out and began to wash them both off, taking his time.

“Mm. Could’ve made it last a little longer though.” Oikawa said, trying not to let the strangely affectionate actions of the other get to him.

“I’ll do better next time.”

“Hmmm? Next time?” Oikawa raised a brow, and he watched the smile on Ushijima’s face falter as he seemed to realize what he’d just said.

Oikawa watched him quietly before speaking. “Don’t get your hopes up, Ushiwaka.” He said, sitting up at the edge, their faces level. “This,” He said, swirling his finger in the air. “Was just me being horny and you,” He placed the same long finger to Ushijima’s chest. “Just happening to be the only dude around.” He said, hazel eyes staring back at the others, searching him, challenging him. “We’ll never be partners.”

“You keep saying that.” Ushijima stared back at him, his touch light as his hands gently helped bring Oikawas legs around his waist still safely back to the ground. “But I don’t feel like giving up on you.”

Oikawa stares back at him, baffled by his response. “What?”

Ushijima said nothing in return, making Oikawa struggle for a little before he snapped out of it.

“There there, off you go, I need to get all your sweat off of me then get my beauty sleep!” Oikawa said and got up from where they were, going over to shower off as Ushijima sank back into the pool, his expression back to unreadable.

As Oikawa turned his back to the other man in the room, his expression sombered. He stared at the tiled wall as he quickly washed up, images of Ushijima’s softly smiling face playing in the back of his mind.

_Annoying._

_How dare he allow himself to even think we were having a good time?_

_It was just sex._

_It was just… sex._

Oikawa sighed deeply as he leaned his forehead to the wall, allowing himself a moment of quiet before he turned the shower off and wrapping his towel around his waist.

As he was about to leave he stopped, hesitating a little before turning back to Ushijima. “Here,” he said, leaving one of his still dry towels on the little table by the pool Ushijima was still in. “Don’t go catching a cold on me.”  

Ushijima stares back at him, brows a little knitted as if confused, or surprised, Oikawa couldn’t much tell.

“Thank you.”

Brow twitching, Oikawa tried not to sneer.

“Gotta look after my team, after all.” He said cheerfully, the two having been placed on the same team earlier that day during group mashups.

Ushijima, again, did that grossly sweet and unflattering “smile”-thing that threw Oikawa off his game.

“You’re terrific at that. I enjoyed all of today.”

“I am.” Oikawa said, giving the other a look before leaving the room, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he did. He felt relief, being out of his intense stare finally.

“Jesus Tooru, the hell did you have to go do that for...” He muttered to himself as he quickly got dressed and left the changing rooms, going back to the sleeping halls to pretend nothing ever happened. To pretend he hadn’t just had the best quickie of his life, to pretend he hadn’t just fucked his rival, to…

“Iwa-chan…”

In the end, Oikawa just had to tell someone.


End file.
